Hiro's fantasy
by Nonstop11
Summary: When aunt cass has to leave town Hiro uses this to fulfill his fantasy about his brother. Or is it?


It was 8:30 and small rays of sunlight were shining through the shaded window. Hiro looked up and he closed his eyes closed still not being able to adjust to light. He smiled remembering the dream he was just woke up from then he felt something wet and pulled up his sheets and a seen a dark spot and and it had a "distinctive" smell.

"Shit" he thought to himself and he noticed that Tadashi was still asleep "thank god" hiro said. In this dream he had been in a bathroom with Tadashi, blowing him... but hiro knew this would never happen. Although he still thought about his brother that way.

Quietly hiro got up and got a fresh pair of underwear. Then he went and got back in his bed, and he thought about his dream, the faces and moanes his brother made, and how it felt when he finished. Hiro was so in love with his brother but as soon as hiro started to fall asleep again Tadashi woke up and forced hiro to get up, tadashi went to the bathroom and had a shower. When he was done hiro was already downstairs dressed and talking with aunt cass. When Tadashi finally made it down hiro had already eaten and had went down to his garage to work on something, and Tadashi headed off to his lab at nerd school to work on his project . Hiro came up once and a while to eat. But all hiro could do is think of Tadashi.

The

brothers didn't see each other till 8:00 pm when Tadashi came home and the cafe closed. Hiro and aunt cass had already eaten and Tadashi just had some leftovers. Hiro had fallen asleep because he had been working all day ,and aunt cass was watching a movie with Mochi as usual. As Tadashi entered his and hiro's shared bedroom he seen hero lying on his bed with nothing but underwear and Tadashi liked it.

Tadashi layed his bed and started to read a book when aunt cass and practically screamed startling him and waking hiro, Tadashi ran downstairs while hiro sits still half asleep. She told Tadashi had to go see her dad in the hospital outside of town and should be back by tomorrow night if traffic was good. And she was gone. Tadashi walked up stairs and hiro asked what happened that Tadashi told him that she would be gone till tomorrow night, hiro sighed and just layed there. Tadashi then went downstairs to watch tv.

It was around 9-10 when Tadashi came back upstairs meanwhile hiro had been reading comics when tadashi was going to bed and took off his clothes this is when hiro sat up and looked wide eyes and Tadashis "stuff" and Tadashi got a glimpse and followed his brothers gaze and blushed he walked away and pretended that he dinnt see his brother looking at his package he closed the divider In theirs room and payed down.

Tadashi was trying and sleep but he couldn't get the image of hiro's ass out of his head " had he always been that hot" and he just lie there thinking. Meanwhile hiro was just thinking about how he could get in his brothers pants. 40 or so minutes later Tadashi woke up groggily to the sound of his brother groaning and quietly making noises, he got up and walked over to see what was wrong and it turns out hiro was having a nightmare. Tadashi shook hiro awake and he looked terrified and then he say Tadashi looking at him with his big brown eyes " can you lay with me until I fall asleep?" Innocent looking hiro asked. Tadashi groaned and complied, crawling into bed with his little brother. But he still couldn't stop thinking about his little brother and he put his arms around him and he could feel hiros stomach and his chest, slowly he pulled is crotch closer to hiros ass and he cloud feel it. Tadashi was turned on and he started thinking about that ass and hiro lying theirs like he was ready for anything, But when hiro asked "what is that" all that stopped hiro looked at Tadashi with concern. Tadashis eyes widened "shit" he thought

Hiro lifted the sheets and looked at Tadashi he looked down and saw what was poking him in the back and Tadashi looked embarrassed hiro seen Tadashis cock buldging through this underwear, hiro learned why his brother was embarrassed. But this was perfect for hiro and he used it

he pulled Tadashi close and kissed him. Tadashi pulled away and shouted hiros name. "Were brothers" but hiro didn't care and tried to kiss and Tadashi liked it. Soon Tadashi was on top of hiro and he was pushing his tong back down hiros throat . They were kissing so passionately that Tadashi was almost startled when hiro put his hand on Tadashi crotch. But this made Tadashi break the kiss and remove hiros hand. Hiro looked confused and disappointed. Tadashi seen his look and said

"don't worry I have something better in mind."

Tadashi stood up and pulled hiro on his back and took off his underwear and looked hiro in the eyes. They were filled with lust . Tadashi looked down and saw a little hard on and without warning started jerking it, hiro moaned in plesure and this made tadashi horny. Next he got close and started liking hiros little dick and this made hiro moan more and just when hiro thought it couldn't get better. Tadashi put hiros hole dick in his mouth and started sucking. Hiro was moaning loud and chanting Tadashies name he clawed his fingers in Tadashis head he yelled his name with pleasure. Tadashi loved it he shoved two fingers down hiros throats and hiro started to suck. Finally after 5-6 minutes hiro came all in Tadashis mouth and it leaked out when Tadashi came off but he managed to swallow most of it Tadashi stood up when hiro said

"No!"

"Let me do the same"

Said hiro, who was still horny Tadashi blushed and said "no you don't have to-wow" before Tadashi could finish hiro lept from the bed and pushed tadashi on it he removed tadashis underwear revealing a huge 9 inch boner "hiro you really don- awww" before he even began hiro had already started sucking and and it looked like he had no gag reflex so he went all the way down every time he sucked. Tadashi moaned really loud, he loved it, it felt so good. Hiro was sticking the whole thing down his throat. And Tadashi was indulging every second. After 10 minutes of straight sucking tadashi was close "h-h-hiro i-I'm going to c-uuuu!" Tadashi tried to take hiro's head off but hiro slapped his hands away. Finally Tadashi came and he grabbed hiros head with both hands and pushed his head down all the way and cum shot down hiros throat and his mouth, Tadashi moaned and yelled hiros name in pleasure. Hiro loved the taste and swallowed with pride.

Tadashi was laying there mesmerized by the amazing experience. After he looked at hiro and himself cum dropping down theirs bodies. So he took hiro to the shower and they Tadashi washed hiro and licked the cum off of him together to wash up and then they both went to Tadashis bed because hiros was covered in cum, and they fell asleep together.


End file.
